


Queen Bitch

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Oral Sex, Titty fuck, bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: A man reminisces over an affair he once had with Hollywood actress Katherine Heigl.
Relationships: Katherine Heigl/Original Male Character





	Queen Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

Los Angeles, California

July, 2008

Shoes stomped through the dim lit hallways and talking could be heard among the crew as they reached the set door. Inside, bright lights were focused on a scene involving a scene creation with an office cubicle. This was a film set, just an average run off the mill cheap romantic comedy with some big names. Most of the budget had been spent to tie down the lead character, who all eyes were on when it came to this movie. Other money was obviously spent on bolstering a soundtrack with radio hit music as well as a great set of product placement. Everyone involved in the film was mostly looking to make an easy pay check. "At least I'm getting paid" was a saying that was heard around the studio since production had began.

Katherine Heigl was the big name female star that landed the lead role in this movie. She was taking home twenty million dollars, an easy pay check as she was in high demand for a romantic comedy. The plot centered around her as the sexy office assistant who every man at the job is desperate to try and date. She went by the name 'Annabelle', but Katherine's nickname in the film was "Queen Bitch", taken from an old David Bowie song that also appeared in the film at times. Her co-star was a thirty year old up and coming actor named James O'Niel. His character in the film was that of the nerd in the office named Ken and nicknamed 'Ken Doll' due to his looks. He was a tall man with blonde hair and a muscular body. Underneath the stereotypical 'nerd' look, he had the body of an athlete which made him look miscast in the film. The film was stupid in his mind, but getting to work alongside Katherine Heigl gave him nothing to complain about.

"I'm so fucking bored with this already..."

The voice was none other than Katherine's speaking. She sighed while sitting in her chair on the set watching the director move some of his actors around to re-shoot a scene. It was obvious from the beginning that the director didn't have much to work with and was just another corporate face in Hollywood getting a pay check. She sat, crossing her legs and puffing on a cigarette in the corner of her mouth. She wore a black shirt, revealing her cleavage as sex appeal was a big part of the movie. Down below, a short black mini skirt and a pair of tall high heels were over her feet. She puffed on her cigarette and blew smoke while James moved to sit next to her in the chair to her left. She turned to look as he sat next to her. He joked to her about the cigarette, speaking in a goofy voice.

"No smoking, Katherine! Don't you know it's banned in this building!?"

He raised his eye brows, giving her a silly look so she would know he wasn't serious. All she did was take a long drag on the cigarette. James could see the small orange flames at the tip before she moved it away from her lips and replied to him.

"Do I look like I care?"

Her lips curled into a smile before she blew smoke in his director. On the arm rest of her chair was a small ash tray where she dipped the cigarette to push the ashes down. James just smiled back at her and replied.

"No, I'm only in it for the money. Why should we care, after all?"

Katherine laughed, sitting back while she continued to smoke on her cigarette. She and James had become friends on the set. Something that was bound to happen since he was the love interest to her character. They often joked how this movie was bound to be a box office bomb, but 'at least I got paid!'. He folded his arms over his chest while looking forward at the scene being played out on the set. Both of them were obviously bored with this. He had already taken off his jacket and only wore a white button up shirt and black pants. The proper 'office look' while Katherine had the exact look of the sexy office assistant that she portrayed in her character. Today was Friday and no shooting would be occurring tomorrow, a lucky break. She pushed her cigarette into the ash tray and turned to James before speaking.

"Thank god we don't shoot again until Monday. I've had it with these scenes, we should have this movie done by now."

"Buy hey! At least we're getting paid!"

She giggled at him. The joke may have become old on the set, but it was still worth cracking a laugh at.

"So what are you planning to do this weekend, James?"

"I don't know yet, been thinking about it all day."

"Is your wife still out of town?"

He looked back at her and nodded. Katherine knew everything about his personal life. They both were married and away from their spouses while shooting the film. She spoke again.

"How about I invite you over to my apartment?"

"What for? You're married too, so we can't."

The buxom blonde bombshell rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We're not in character right now on film, so stop thinking with your dick!"

He looked back at her somewhat dumbfounded while she continued speaking.

"I wanted to invite you over for a day, not what you're thinking. Maybe we can have lunch or some drinks. We're both adults and friends, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's awfully nice of you."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Of course, it's a yes! I would never say no to drinks with you, Katherine."

Looking back at him, she smirked.

"Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon around 3 PM, is that good?"

James just nodded. She got the message and then they both got up from their chairs. It was time to call it a day and get out of the studio. James had been bored most of the hours, as all he had was a short scene during the day with Katherine. It was the first to go, then the directed wasted hours with the other actors. By the time he left the studio, the sun was beginning to sink down and the sky was lit up bright yellow. He got behind the wheel of his Mercedes car and took the short drive outside downtown L.A. and cruised around back to where his apartment was. This was far away from his home. He liked it better back in Florida, his home state. Once he got back to the apartment, he checked his phone for texts and turned on the stereo to listen to some music.

He had a sampler CD of what already was going to become of the soundtrack to the movie they were working on. Among the hits were recent radio jams and some classic rock. Songs by David Bowie, The Rolling Stones and Cream. Of all the songs, his favorite listen to was the Stones' disco influenced jam 'Miss You'. It was to be used in the movie in a montage scene of where his character is obsessing with Katherine. James often put the song on repeat since it reminded him of back home when he had that same old Stones' album by the name of 'Some Girls'. Before he was married at the age of twenty seven, he used to find himself obsessed with going to the beach or the gym and chasing women. James was a freak when it came to working out and keeping a healthy diet. It was how he met his wife just three years ago when they trained together.

Back home, his wife Eva waited for him back at the gym that they worked as trainers. They started dating three years ago before they married and settled down with the local gym. He had a break in Hollywood with a small part in a film back home in Miami. A director in town had put out ads for local fitness instructors. James won the part easily with his sex appeal, something even he knew was a fact of how lucky he was to be in Hollywood in 2008. The success probably wouldn't last forever but he wanted to milk the cow of as much money as he possibly could, maybe to the point he could retire. Either way, at least he had the bragging rights that he was in a film where he gets to bang Katherine Heigl. That was enough to make him feel like a champion in life. He laid down in the bed while the Stones' song was coming to a close with the final verse of lyrics. Mick Jagger's voice rang in his head.

"I've been walking in Central Park,

Singing after dark...

People think I'm craaazy...

I've been stumbling on my feet,

Shuffling through the street,

Ask me people: cha-cha-cha, what's the matter with you boy?"

His eyes remained closed while he drifted off to sleep with the song playing in his head. His dreams had manifested into a picture of Katherine with the famous riff to the song playing over and over in his mind. Despite being a married man, he couldn't resist his attraction and lust for this sexy woman. At least in his dreams, he could get away with the thoughts and not feel an ounce of guilt.

******************

1 DAY LATER

Rising out of bed the next morning, James had completely forgotten about leaving the CD playing in the stereo. There was a few tracks after 'Miss You' that went by, but it didn't bother his slumber one bit. He could sleep through the television, much less a radio at any night. When he checked his phone, he seen that Katherine had already texted him two simple words: 'don't forget'. It was funny to him how she was in character at all times. With the film they were shooting, all she had to play was play herself. Even though other men obviously had a problem with her 'bitchy' attitude as they would say, James adored it. It was so different from his wife back home in Miami.

After he got out of bed, he quickly took a shower and made himself ready for an afternoon with Katherine. He knew where her apartment was during filming. A luxury suite in a fancy hotel not that far from him, but not something he could afford at the moment. James had drove her home a few weeks ago when they went out for lunch one day. It was all just friends to them, but he knew that he wanted more and would not deny it if she asked him for some fun. Since this was a day out of work, he just dressed simple in a pair of cargo shorts and a white T-shirt. His sandy blonde hair had been cut short to give him the look proper for the film they were making. Beyond that, he was ready to go meet her. After he had prepared himself, he went outside to take the car and drive to her hotel.

Thirty minutes later, he arrived and texted Katherine before stepping out of the car. His mind had been blank on the short ride there and back. After the dream he had to an old song he loved, he was feeling confident about today with her. She texted him back the room number in the apartment. It was a private building, set with some nice security and obviously for those that had deep pockets. Even though he had hit a pay day with the money, James still thought how he could never afford an apartment like this for rent. She stood in the hallways, waiting to meet him while she could hear his shoes stepping up the stairs. James turned to his left and seen the woman standing before him with her hands over her hips. Katherine wore a black sweater cut down the middle revealing her cleavage and a glimpse of a white bra. Below, she had a matching short black skirt and what appeared to be the same high heels from the movie set.

"Nice to see you made it."

"Damn, you look wonderful Katherine."

She rolled her eyes at his compliment while she looked him over. He didn't quite catch her facial expressions until he made it up the stairs. Again, she spoke.

"Come on, my room is this way."

"I like the skirt."

He replied while her heels clicked and clacked on the floor. Once Katherine reached the door to her apartment room, she looked over her shoulder and replied back.

"I wanted to wear some jeans but then I figured, you would probably just be starring at my ass like you always do."

All he could do was smirk at her words while she opened the door to lead him inside. Once again, her high heels clacked over the floor. James' eyes wandered over the apartment room. It was much bigger than his own place. Katherine walked off into the kitchen while he stood there in amazement.

"Wow, this place is a lot bigger than my apartment."

"This is what money can buy you, James! Take your shoes off and put them by the front door for me."

Her voice hollered from the right side where the kitchen was. He looked around the room while slipping his shoes off. Like she demanded, he put them by the front door next to a pair of boots and sneakers she had. James moved to the couch and had a seat. It was a soft yellow color, blending in with the creamy white looking colors of the paint on the wall. It was obvious that this place was only for rent while she was working on a movie. All in the little details, James could see that no decorated had went in place. Katherine returned a few minutes later, standing in front of him as she moved her hand over her hip.

"So, you're already making yourself comfortable huh? Do you always go for the couch first when you visit someone's place?"

She raised her eyebrow and gave him a smile. It was a response like this he enjoyed out of this woman's mouth. Katherine's nickname back on the set with their film had fit her right. No other woman could talk like this and he enjoy it. All he did was smile back at her and nod.

"Yeah, if I feel like it. Is that a problem, Katherine?"

"No! No problem at all! It just makes you come off a bit rude, but who am I to judge? You probably are calling me a bitch already in your head."

They both laughed together at her comment. Katherine immediately changed the subject.

"So what are do you want to drink? I've got Jack Daniels, hard whiskey stuff and some tequila, oh yeah and a bottle of wine too."

"Just mix me up some Jack, I would like that."

A lot could be read about a man by his choice of poison. A man who chose Jack Daniels over wine, must have been more wild inside. Walking back into the kitchen, Katherine thought to herself from James' response. She already could read this man easily with the small flirting they did on the set the past few weeks. If he truly cared about staying faithful to his wife, he wouldn't have accepted the invite to her apartment. Even she knew to herself, just asking him to come along for drinks was a poor attempt at seduction. It didn't really matter when you were a famous movie star and sex symbol. Katherine knew that any man would fall over to take a chance to sleep with her after the success of starring in 'Knocked Up'.

The thoughts continued in her mind while she dropped a few ice cubes in two glasses and filled them up from the bottle of Jack. One question remained: how many drinks would it take for James to come clean about his desire for her? It didn't matter to her that she also was married. Her husband was out on tour for his new album. Katherine had affairs every now and then, depending on how long she had been without some hot fucking. Right now, was just another season with a drought in which she desperately needed a man to worship her body. She walked out of the kitchen while thinking about it. Returning to him with two glasses in her hands. James called out to her.

"Oh, that was quick!"

He smiled at her while he leaned up on the couch. Katherine handed him his glass and then she took hers while she sat down next to him. James raised the glass up to his lips while Katherine studied how he consumed the alcohol. He took a big swig, swallowing down 1/4th of the glass in just the first sip. She was impressed. In her mind, this told her that he was a man worth the trouble for fun. She took a small sip from her glass before setting it down on the coffee table in front of them. Katherine decided to strike a conversation of small talk.

"So, how are things back home? Have you been able to talk with your wife this week?"

James nodded while taking another sip from the glass.

"Yeah, I talked to her last night actually."

He lied. Her eyes studied him and speaking again.

"Did you, really? Did you tell her how you were going to have drinks with me today?"

An arrogant smile formed on her lips. James thought about it right then and there. He swallowed down the remainder of the whiskey in his glass and looked back at Katherine before nodding. He had another lie up his sleeve.

"Yeah, why the hell not? I told her we're just friends and I was coming to visit. I told her I'd get her an autograph from you and low and behold, guess what? My wife is your number one fan!"

Katherine didn't laugh. Her smirk disappeared into a grown and she quickly replied.

"You're full of shit."

He laughed while setting the empty glass down on the coffee table. Katherine just gazed back into his eyes when he replied.

"A man can dream, can't he?"

"Oh yeah, men can dream alright."

She got up from the couch, having one last sip of her glass before standing up. Sure enough, his eyes followed her legs, attempting to take a peak up her skirt. James sat there thinking about the silly dream he had the night before. Katherine turned around and looked at him while placing her hands on her hips. The arrogant smile returned over her face before she spoke again.

"Tell the truth to me of what you're really dreaming in that mind of yours."

"What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked before leaning down and moving towards his face. Katherine spoke back in a low seductive voice.

"You aren't worried about your wife back at home. I'm not stupid, I can see right through you."

Her hand moved to the front of his shorts, pushing down to feel his cock growing hard underneath. Katherine continued to tease him with her dirty language.

"I can feel your cock. You've been thinking about me for weeks. Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying it, yeah! I've wanted to fuck you! It's a shame we don't have a sex scene in the stupid movie we're making!"

She moaned in her voice while pushing herself down on him. She sat on his lap and kissed his lips before leaning up. James immediately reacted to her sitting down on him by moving his hands over her hips. Katherine pressed down into his lap and began to grind while she replied.

"Fuck the sex scene! How about right now? Have you ever had a real woman fuck your brains out!? I bet I can do it better than your stupid ass wife!"

"Oh, really Katherine!? Let me ask you something: do you act like a bitch just cause you wanna get fucked like one!?"

A response came in action as she pushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately this time. All the while, her hips pumped to grind her ass over his lap in a mini-lap dance. His cock was growing harder and harder from underneath her. James moaned into her mouth while he ran his hands over the little black sweater she wore. Upon breaking the kiss, Katherine moaned and leaned up. It was as if she were inviting him to lust over her body. He could see the white bra holding her huge breasts together. James called out to her again.

"Does your husband know how to properly fuck you, Katherine? Does he bend you over and fuck you in that cute ass when you act like a bitch!?"

"Ohhh, you admit it! FINALLY! SEE, I KNEW YOU WANTED TO FUCK ME IN THE ASS!!"

Her voice screamed while she arched her back out and invited him to run his hands over her stomach. James ripped at her sweater, pulling the buttons apart. Katherine helped him by undoing the top button and revealing her smooth tanned skin to his eyes. The only thing that contained any of her skin was a white bra holding her amazing breasts together. Katherine kept it on, only to look down and feel his hands squeezing over her breasts.

"Oh, you like these big tits huh?"

"Fuck yeah! Those are some amazing golden globes!"

He didn't pull the bra off, he just squeezed her breasts. Her lips formed a smug smile when he called them 'golden globes'. Not even her husband called her breasts that. Despite the fact they were insulting one another's spouses, it didn't seem to bother either of them. Katherine leaned up and cupped his face in her hands before kissing his lips again passionately. His dick was sticking right up in her pants. Teasing her as the only thing she wore was a little thong under the mini-skirt. She was hungry for his cock and that what she wanted now. Quickly, she got up back on her feet and looked down at James to offer him a hand. As she pulled him off the couch, he leaned in and kissed her lips. After breaking their lips apart, Katherine smirked while she pulled at the front of his pants. James knew what she was about to do and teased her.

"Are you gonna tell your husband when you reunite with him how you've been sucking on another man's cock?"

She looked up at him while pulling the button apart from his cargo shorts and pushing down the zipper.

"What about you! Are you going to tell your wife about fucking a famous Hollywood actress? I doubt your wife even knows how to suck dick like me!"

God, she was such a bitch. He thought to himself while she rugged his shorts down and pushed his white underwear down. Katherine didn't waste a second to wrap her fingers around his cock. As he looked down, he saw the sparkle of diamonds to the pear shaped engagement ring on her left hand. It didn't matter at all to him that she was a married woman. She stroked his cock in her hand while dropping her lower lip and starring at him with her gritted teeth. She was hungry. The look on her face told him enough that her inner dirty side had been unlocked. She parted her lips and pushed the head of his rod into her mouth. Katherine looked in his eyes one last time as she moaned over the head. 'Mmmmmm'. Pulling her lips from his cock, she looked at him and spoke again.

"You like my big tits, James?"

"Fuck yes! They're amazing!"

She smirked while stroking his cock in her hand before answering him.

"Good, cause I like your big fucking cock!"

Her right hand moved over his ass from behind and gave it a slap, just as she brought his cock into her mouth. The smack on his ass was enough to get his attention, not that watching her suck him wasn't enough. Katherine used her hand and mouth at the same time. As she began to bob her head up and down on his meat, she used her left hand to stroke him at the same time. Together, she moved her lips and hand in perfect sync of giving him a dual hand and blow job. Her right hand moved over his leg while she continued to bob her head up and down. Slobbering on his dick while moaning into it. 'Mmmmmm'. Her moans sent vibrations through his body. James let out out a moan as he watched her.

Katherine's mouth sucked and slobbered over his rod. Sucking noises could be heard while streams of her saliva dripped down his thick rod. Her hand glided easily over his fat shaft thanks to the saliva running down it. The sucking and slobbering noises were driving him almost insane. James had to admit, his wife never sucked him off like this. Katherine proved how much she was craving a good cock. While sucking on it, she came up to the head and then turned her head a bit until the outline of his rod could be seen from her left cheek. Pushing her mouth, aside she sucked on it hard until it popped out of her mouth loudly. She then spit on his dick and continued stroking it while looking in his eyes.

"You like that, James?"

"Yes! Oh my god, this is so amazing!"

"I suck it better than your stupid ass wife, huh?"

"Ohhhhh, fuck yes you do!"

"Mmmmm, that's what I like to hear!"

She gave him a smug grin before she broke eye contact and took his dick back into her mouth. Over and over, Katherine quickly bobbed her head up and down. She pushed his rod all the way down her throat, proving to him that she had deep throat talents. Her fingers moved down to the base of his cock while she held herself down, pushing the head of his dick to the back of her throat. James couldn't stop himself from yelling out.

"OH MY GOD!!"

Her hands moved to play with his balls while she slowly moved her mouth off his cock. When she came up, her lips created a pop noise while strings of saliva dripped down his cock. Katherine moved her lips down to his balls and began to slobber all over them. She licked them and then pushed her tongue over his nuts and popped them into her mouth. At the same time, she moved her hand back over his cock to stroke it while she slobbered on his nuts. James' eyes rolled to the back of his head moaning as she sucked on his nuts.

"Ohhhhhhh, man! This is it right there!"

After moving her mouth from his nuts, Katherine let go of his cock. She knew what she wanted to now and also knew that he wouldn't refuse. The attention he gave to her breasts earlier, was just enough for her to know how he wouldn't complain when she titty fucked him. She reached for the straps to her bra and began to loosen them up while James caught eye of it.

"Yeah, go for it! Free those tits, Katherine!"

"So you wanna fuck these big tits, huh?"

Her breasts jiggled and shook before she popped them free with her bra. With her tits free, she looked up at him while holding them up and inviting him to slide his slobber-coated meat shaft between them. James pushed his fingers over the base of his cock, guiding it between those huge breasts. Katherine watched his rod before she squeezed her tits around it. Gazing down, she spit on the head and then looked in his eyes. James put his hand on her shoulder and began to thrust forward while speaking.

"Does your husband ever fuck these wonderful boobs?"

"Yeah! All the time! Now, you fuck 'em! Fuck my titties!!"

Katherine yelled out to him while he began to pump his hips forward and back. His thick cock sliding up and down between those amazing breasts. She gave him eye contact, moaning and gritting her teeth while she whimpered. His eyes remained locked on watching his cock disappear and then the head poke back up every few seconds. He had been dreaming of fucking her tits since the day they shot their first scene together. All those days she wore revealing outfits to tease him with cleavage, now he was experiencing his dream. Katherine gasped before yelling out to him.

"FUCK THOSE TITTIES!!"

She moved her head to look down and spit on his rod again. James moved faster, thrusting his hips and fucking those beautiful breasts as fast as he possibly could. At this rate, he would end up blowing his load for her already. The day had only just begun with their lustful fun. Katherine leaned her head down and stuck her tongue out, licking the head of his cock each time it poked up. She loved having her tits fucked, she knew it was what they were built for. James gasped, trying so hard to hold it back.

"Katherine baby, I'm gonna fucking cum already!"

"Oh yeah!? Are these big fucking Hollywood titties gonna make you bust a nut for me!?"

"YES, BABY! FUCKING YES!! I'M GONNA CUM FOR YOU!!"

Looking up in his eyes, she yelled at him.

"Sit down on the couch behind you, right fucking now! Let me finish you off!!"

Not only did she yell at him in a stern matter, she demanded the actions like a true bitch. This was just the reason James found himself lusting over her besides this amazing body. He took a few steps backwards until he sat down on the couch. Katherine took over now as she leaned herself up, her breasts still wrapped around his dock. Holding them up, she pushed her mouth down and enveloped her lips around the head of his shaft. Her long blonde hair sway down as she began to suck on his cock between her breasts, desperately trying to get him to cum. She put her left hand behind her head, moving her hair out of the way while she moaned into his shaft 'Mmmm, mmmmm, mmmmmm' begging for his cum with her actions.

"Ohhhhhhhh, fuck!! Ohhhhhh, god!!"

James cried out as he listened to her mouth slurping on his dick. God, he didn't want this pleasure to end. Here he was with the queen bitch herself down on her knees, with his cock between her tits and sucking him dry. He swallowed his breath, gritted his teeth and cried out to her.

"OHHHHHHHHH, FUCK!! YES!! YEAH, WOOOOO!!"

His cock shot wads of cum into her mouth. Katherine kept her lips closed, milking every spurt of cum into her mouth from his exploding dick. His moans were just enough to let her know how much she had owned him this entire time. As she tasted his hot seed in her mouth, she moved both hands back to her breasts and squeezed them one last time while keeping her lips locked on the head. Once she had drained every drop from his cock, she pulled her lips from his rod making another pop noise before she looked up at him to give him a sight of his cum washed around in her mouth. Katherine closed her lips and loudly swallowed his hot load down her throat. He starred at her lovely face before speaking.

"How did my cum taste?"

"Fucking delicious, mmmmmm!"

His cock was finally free from her tits and hands. Katherine stood up and pushed her little mini skirt down to the floor, revealing the thong she had underneath. Now that she had given him pleasure and had craving of his meat fulfilled, it was time to fuck his brains out. She would learn soon if he could truly handle a woman like her. James stood there and watched her drop her thong, revealing her shaved pussy that was wet. He held his arms out, inviting her to get on top of him now. She didn't ignore the opportunity. While looking in his eyes, she climbed her naked body up on top of him. Her legs straddled over him before sinking her knees down into the couch. She pushed her breasts to his face, James responded by licking and sucking over her tits. All the while, Katherine moved her hand down to grab his cock and begin guiding it into her moist pussy.

No words were spoken while James felt his cock sliding into her pussy. His hands had roamed over, squeezing over her breasts to feel her hardened nipples over his palms. He finally moved his hands to wrap around her while Katherine gasped in her breath feeling his hard shaft slide into her. She looked down at his face pushed her lips to his. They kissed passionately, moving their heads and tongues together while she began to grind her hips and push his cock in and out of her lovely pussy. Upon breaking the kiss, Katherine leaned up and closed her eyes before moaning. She took her hip movements slow, allowing them both to enjoy the time. This was just what she needed after all: to fuck this man like neither of them had a wedding ring on their fingers. Gasping her breath, she called out to him.

"Oh yes! That's it! Come on, fuck me!!"

James' hands ran down to her ass and slapped it with both palms. While he clapped his hands down on her ass, he began to buck his hips to thrust his cock in and out of her. Her huge breasts began to shake and wobble around as Katherine was beginning to realize that he was taking over, despite her being on top of him. Her hands tried to clutch the couch in front of her while her big tits were shaking all around. With her hair waving around, she simply closed her eyes and gritted her teeth before finally blurting out loudly.

"OOOOHHHHHH, YEAH! FUCK ME! OOOOOOHHHHHH!!"

Over and over, his thick rod pumped into her tight pussy. Katherine whimpered and moaned while James couldn't say a word. He was experiencing so much pleasure from fucking her tight loving hole. Katherine didn't want him to stop, not until he made her cum. She breathed in heavily before yelling out again.

"OH MY GOD, JUST LIKE THAT!! FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!! HARDER!! MORE!!"

It didn't seem like her words were making much sense to her, but she couldn't think. She simply had to blurt out whatever came to mind as he delivered pump after pump of pleasure into her tight hole. James' hands slapped over her ass cheeks again, planting his hands down while he moved his face to her bouncing tits. Those huge breasts pushed over his face, slapping over him while she raised her head and continued to scream out.

"YES, YES, OH...FUCK!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!! FUCKING DO IT!! MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER THIS HARD FUCKING COCK!!"

From hearing her words, James knew she was close and now he wanted to take control. He came to a stop, pumping his cock into her before he made the move to stand up. Quickly, he turned her around to lay her on the couch. Katherine breathed heavy as she looked forward at him. He put his hands over her lovely legs, arching them on his shoulders as he began to thrust into her again, pumping his cock forward. He wanted to watch her tits jiggle about and look in her face while he made her cum. He couldn't help but tease her while he began to thrust into her again.

"Do you act bitchy all the time so you can get fucked hard!?"

Katherine gritted her teeth before yelling her response back to him.

"YES!! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO FUCK A REAL BITCH!? ISN'T THIS BETTER THAN FUCKING YOUR STUPID BORING ASS WIFE!?"

"FUCK YESSSS!!"

He pumped into her harder and faster. Katherine's big breasts were shaking all over the place. She moved her legs from over his shoulders to spread them out and then she closed her eyes. The time had come and there was no holding back. Her body tensed up before she felt her orgasm push.

"OOOOOOOOOH, OOOOHHHHHH, YEAHHHHH!!"

Little did she know that James had also forced himself to another orgasm. He began to slow down when he felt her juices from inside. He grunted and called out while his cock erupted inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhh, god!! Katherine, you're a fucking sexy animal!!"

Almost like her, his words weren't making sense either. He just said whatever came to his mind. He came down, running his mouth over her breasts before kissing a trail up her neck and to her lips. They shared their orgasm together while she wrapped her legs around him and kissed the man passionately. It had been some time since Katherine experienced a wild man like this. He was definitely worth the affair, despite them being married. Upon breaking the kiss, James leaned up, standing on his feet while he slowly pulled his cock from her sweet hole. Katherine wanted to say something but forgot her words as she watched him. There was one thing left that they had not done yet. Something that she had teased him about earlier.

"That...that is how I like to get it. You know how to fuck a woman."

He looked down at her and smiled to her words.

"Yeah, after you put on that bitchy act...You can't deny it baby, you were begging for it."

"Yeah, I was! But you still got one more hole, you know?"

James smirked, realizing what she was hinting to him. He could've laughed over the fact she did not forget.

"Are you asking me if-"

"Don't you wanna fuck me in the ass?"

She cut him off and gave a smirk to him. All James could do was nod and sigh before responding.

"Yeah, but those tits...Baby, you gotta let me fuck those titties again. They're like, the best thing ever. The best tits I've ever had."

Katherine moaned.

"Mmmmmm, are you saying that I know how to use my big titties better than your wife? I mean, I'm just assuming you would marry a girl with big boobs."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah what!?"

She replied back to him in a bitchy tone. He just laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes to both! Yeah, my wife has big tits but they're not as good as yours. And yes again, you know how to use them better!"

Like earlier in the day, that smug grin reappeared over Katherine's face before she moaned.

"Mmmmmmmm, that's what I like to hear James!"

Just the praise that was music to her ears. Katherine loved it when a man she had an affair with would stroke her ego with compliments of how he was better than his girlfriend or wife. She slowly got up from the couch, stomping her heels back on the floor before she kissed him on the lips and looked into his eyes.

"I want to fuck you with my titties this time. After that, you can bend me over and fuck me in the ass."

"I like the sound of that, baby."

She kissed him softly on the lips once again. James looked back at her as a question popped in his mind.

"Do you let your husband fuck your ass?"

Katherine shook her head.

"No, not often."

Her response made him laugh. James got the impression that Katherine must have dominated the relationship with her husband. He dropped the subject as she went back down to her knees and gripped her breasts over her hands. All he did was stare at her while she held her breasts up. She finally looked at him with an impatient frown.

"Come on, James! Any day now!"

"Oh, sorry!"

She rolled her eyes while he laughed. He didn't even realize that he had become starstruck and lost in thoughts. James grabbed his rod and pushed it towards her breasts. She held them apart, creating just the perfect passageway for his long cock. Katherine squeezed her lovely breasts around his cock, trapping it before she began to move up and down. Slowly, she titty fucked him while he stood there and moaned. Her eyes gazed up into his while she spoke to him.

"You like it when I fuck you with my big Hollywood titties, huh James?"

"Fuck yes, baby!!"

"Mmmmm, your cock feels so good between my breasts!"

Closing her eyes, Katherine moaned while James kept his eyes locked down on those tits moving up and down over his cock. It was a mental image burned in his mind that he knew he would never forget after today. Katherine picked up the speed, fucking him with her huge breasts harder and faster. When she opened her eyes, she gritted her teeth and looked at him before giving him another arrogant smile. She was such a bitch and he loved this about her. She was teasing him with her bitchiness, just enough to prepare him to bend her over and take her ass. After a few more seconds, the time had come. James nodded down at her and spoke.

"Alright, baby! I'm ready now!"

"Ready for what!?"

She teased him in a rude voice. James just smirked at her.

"Ready to fuck your ass, that's what! Get up now!!"

While she let go of her breasts, James decided to tease her by reaching his hand down and grabbing her hair. Finally, he was playing a little rougher like she wanted. Katherine moaned as he pulled her up from the floor. She stood up and stomped her heels down before James turned around to the couch. He was in control now and moved her to the couch. There was a specific position he wanted her in.

"Sit your knees on the couch for me, baby."

Without replying to him, she just moaned and moved on the couch, getting herself in a 'spoon' position with her knees crossed over the couch and her juicy ass exposed to him. James let go of her hair and then Katherine threw her hand back to pull her at one of her ass cheeks, exposing her little dark hole to him. She watched him from over her shoulder as he began to guide his cock into the hole, pushing into her ass.

"Go ahead, James! Fucking DO IT!! GET YOUR COCK IN MY FUCKING ASS!!"

She didn't have to scream at him to get what she wanted. His rod pushed into her ass and then James moved his hands over her back to hold her in place. When he was back at home, he loved to share this pleasure with his wife. Katherine had teased him before, knowing that he liked to gaze at her lovely rump back on the set. Now he pumped his hips and experienced the pleasure, fucking her ass like he always wanted to. As his cock began to pump into her harder, she starred at his eyes and dropped her lower lip. Katherine gasped her breath before gritting her teeth and yelling at him in a muffled voice.

"OHHHHHHH, GOD!! OHHHHHH, YEAH!! FUCK MY ASS!! YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!!"

Her long golden hair shook, waving around as he continued to pound his thick rod into her lovely ass. James took a deep breath while he felt the pleasure of her tight hole. Katherine looked down into the couch, still moaning out to him.

"YESSSSSS!! FUCK THAT ASS LIKE YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO!!"

"Your ass is so fucking tight, baby!"

"OHHHHH YEAH!!"

Closing her eyes, Katherine didn't want to waste her time speaking to him. The words that she spoke had only quickly popped in her mind. Her words were the truth, she rarely did let her husband fuck her ass. This was a pleasure she wanted for so long and James did not fail to deliver. Standing up, he felt his legs begin to weaken. Was he really about to cum already? It seemed like nothing that she had forced him to blow a load twice today. He didn't want to think about it while thrusting his hips and fucking her ass. Grunting, James called out to her.

"Katherine! Baby, I think I'm gonna cum again!!"

"CUM IN MY ASS!! SHOOT THAT HOT FUCKING LOAD IN MY ASS!! I WANT IT!!"

Her voice screamed to him between her gritted teeth. It wasn't so much a desire, she demanded him to cum in her ass. Katherine wanted his cum in all three of her holes and this was the final spot. James had slowed down, just enough to where he could enjoy his final thrusts. With one last thrust into her, he raised his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh god, fuck!! Here it comes baby!!"

"MMMMMMM, GIVE IT TO ME JAMES!!"

From within her ass, James cock exploded once again. He felt his climax hit from within her. The tightness of her ass contracted around his rod. He breathed in heavily while feeling it. All Katherine did was close her eyes and moan in her lovely voice.

"Mmmmmmmmm, that feels so fucking good. Your hot load in my mouth...my pussy...and now my ass. Mmmmmmmmmmmm..."

James moaned, out of breath and nearing exhaustion. He took a step back to allow his rod to slowly come out of her ass. Just a few seconds later, a small string of cum began to drip from her dark hole and down her skin over the couch. Katherine moaned at the warm feeling. When she opened her eyes, she watched James move to sit down next to her on the couch. Slowly, she crawled up on his lap as they began to curl up together. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head over his chest. His hands moved up, brushing one through her long hair as she looked into his eyes and spoke.

"I'm better than your wife, huh?"

All he could do was laugh at her before nodding his head.

"Of course, yes!"

"Good, that's what I like to hear!"

She gave him a smug grin before he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. This was a day that he would always remember. An affair with a Hollywood woman from a movie set. It didn't matter to him at all that the movie was going to bomb, how could he complain? Katherine Heigl had given him precious memories that would forever be a shining moment in his life as an achievement.

******************

9 YEARS LATER

Los Angeles, California

Time had moved on from days long spent. James' star in Hollywood burned faster than than he hoped for. The film with Katherine was a box office bomb, as predicted. After the film, he had a few minor parts for pay checks in some other romantic comedies and a low budget horror film. His marriage to his wife back home in Florida had strained due to long distance and they decided to end with a divorce in 2010. This led James to move to L.A. and live full time, trying to make it as a personal trainer and with his Hollywood connections. The one smart thing he had done was not blow his money left and right. He was able to overcome a divorce by splitting everything with his wife, giving her 1/4th of his earnings from the film work he had done.

In late 2013, he moved to work at a gym downtown that went by the name of Tight N' Fit. Beyond the ironic name, he found himself working alongside athletes as a personal trainer. His main job was to mentor a young personal trainer who was new in the business. A young man about fifteen years younger than him by the name of Gordon Bryant. The job earned him a good pay, something he always needed to support his new swinger lifestyle. One affair with a Hollywood starlet had reopened the wild side in his life. James spent time at the clubs, partying with multiple women and enjoying a wild night life. At this point in life, he was fast approaching the age of forty but he didn't care. With a healthy diet and his body in shape, he still felt like a man in the prime of life.

As time moved on with his new job at the Tight N' Fit gym, James began to notice a few famous faces. Among them were athletes and a few celebrities. A few famous basketball players had come in, as well as super models looking for trainers to get into shape. While he moved into the weight room, the radio played through the speakers and a familiar song began to play in his ears. The guitar riff was instantly recognizable, as well as the voice of Mick Jagger singing the chorus to the specific song.

"Yeah! When you call my name...

I salivate like a Pavlov dog.

Yeah, when you lay me out...

My heart is beating louder than a big bass drum, alright!"

It took him a moment to realize the name of the specific Rolling Stones' jam song, but once he did, James couldn't help but smile. He cracked a laugh as the memories flooded through his mind of a particular blonde haired Hollywood star who he had an affair with almost ten years ago. Had it truly been that long? Whatever the case, Katherine would always be something he remembered forever. She was the 'Queen Bitch' after all, in a category of her own. James laughed to himself while the memories went through his mind. A random song by the Stones was just enough reason to reminisce on the past.

THE END


End file.
